realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Obtestu
Demon, Dire Whiner (Obtestu) Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar'ri) Hit Dice: 10d8+30 (75 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), swim 30 ft. Armor Class: 24 (–1 size, +2 Dex, +4 insight, +9 natural) touch 15, flat-footed 22 Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+19 Attack: Bite +13 melee (6d6+4) Full Attack: Bite +13 melee (6d6+4) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Improved grab, oversized maw, regurgitate curse, spell-like abilities, swallow whole, whine Special Qualities: Alternate form, damage reduction 10/good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, spell resistance 17, telepathy 100 ft. Saves: Fort +10, Ref +11, Will +11 Abilities: Str 16, Dex 15, Con 16, Int 15, Wis 18, Cha 21 Skills: Appraise +15, Bluff +20, Climb +16, Diplomacy +9, Disguise +5 (+7 acting), Knowledge (the planes) +15, Hide +11, Intimidate +22, Listen +17, Sense Motive +17, Spot +17, Survival +4 (+6 on other planes), Swim +11, Use Magic Device +18 Feats: Ability Focus (whine), Lightning Reflexes, Persuasive, Weapon Focus (bite) Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: Double standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 11–15 HD (Large); 16–30 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — This large, pale sluglike creature has an impossibly large maw lined with lamprey-like teeth. Its body is smeared with dirt and slime. Obtestus are wretched demons, so vile as to be pariahs among their own foul kind. Obtestus are lazy creatures, obtaining food and wealth through the use of its compulsive supernatural whine. Obtestus are found throughout the Abyss, generally in swampy regions or near foul cavern pools. An obtestu is about 8 feet tall and weighs about 325 pounds. Obtestus speak Abyssal, Celestial, and Draconic. COMBAT Obtestus do not enjoy combat, as it requires far too much effort. A dire whiner uses its whine ability to order others to bring it food, or to draw prey near. Once potential meals are within reach, the obtestu attempts to swallow it whole. A creature that draws an obtestu's ire may find itself only partially devoured, then regurgitated with a horrific curse. An obtestu's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Alternate Form (Su): An obtestu can assume a humanoid form at will as a standard action. The form may range from Small to Large, but always appears pitiful and helpless. Sample forms include an old crone, a limbless beggar, or a starving street urchin. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, a dire whiner must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can attempt to swallow the foe the following round. Oversized Maw (Su): A dire whiner's maw can extend to a size for greater than its head would suggest. This allows it to swallow a creature of up to its own size, and its bite attack deals damage as if it were a creature two size categories larger. Regurgitate Curse (Su): As an immediate action, an obtestu that is not holding a grappled opponent in its mouth can regurgitate a swallowed opponent. The obtestu can spit the opponent out into a square up to 10 feet away or keep the opponent grappled in its mouth. The regurgitated opponent is no longer swallowed whole, but must succeed on a DC 20 Will save or suffer a -4 penalty to all attack rolls, saving throws, skill and ability checks as a bestow curse spell (caster level equals dire whiner's Hit Dice). The saving throw is Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only). Caster level 10th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Swallow Whole (Ex): A dire whiner can try to swallow a grabbed opponent up to one size category larger than itself by making a successful grapple check. Its jaws and guts have an extradimensional component that allows them to swallow objects far larger than their external dimensions suggest. Once inside, the opponent takes 2d8+6 points of crushing damage plus 8 points of acid damage per round from the demon's interior. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by using a light slashing or piercing weapon to deal 25 points of damage to the interior (AC 14). Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. A Large obtestu's interior can hold 1 Huge, 4 Large, 16 Medium, 64 Small or 256 Tiny or smaller opponents. Whine (Su): A dire whiner can emit dangerous audible compulsions as a standard action. The dire whiner can cause one of three effects. Dire whiners are immune to these sonic, mind-affecting attacks. Unless otherwise specified, a creature that successfully saves against one of these effects cannot be affected by the same whine effect from the same dire whiner for 24 hours. All save DCs for whine effects are Charisma-based. Feeblemind: A single creature within 60 feet of the dire whiner must succeed on a DC 22 Will save or be affected as though by a feeblemind spell. Hopelessness: Anyone within a 60-foot spread automatically takes a –2 penalty on attack and damage rolls. Those forced to hear the whine for more than 6 consecutive rounds must succeed on a DC 22 Will save or enter a trance, unable to attack or defend themselves until the whining stops. Suggestion: A single creature within 60 feet of the dire whiner must succeed on a DC 22 Will save or be affected as though by a suggestion spell. Skills: Obtestus have a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard and can always choose to take 10 on Swim checks, even if distracted or endangered. Originally appeared in H4 - Throne of Bloodstone (1988). Category:Tanar'ri